nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
1998
]] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''1998'. Shows Series premieres * April 4 - CatDog * August 1 - You're On! * September 1 - The Wild Thornberrys * September 12 - Animorphs Season premieres * August 31 - Hey Arnold! season 3 * December 12 - All That season 5 Series finales * October 25 - The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo Specials * August 8 - Toons From The Planet Orange, featuring animated shorts from eight countries served by Nick, was seen on all versions of Nick worldwide (except Nick Germany, which ceased to exist by this time). Programming blocks * August 31 - Nick expanded to 9PM ET with a new Nickel-O-Zone block, which involves the entire 8PM ET hour. The block and the expanded hours lasted until 15 September 2000. Movies * November 20 - The Rugrats Movie Comics * April 5 - The Rugrats from Nickelodeon comic strip debuts in around 70 papers nationwide. Video games * October 31 - Rugrats: Search for Reptar for PlayStation * December - The Rugrats Movie for Game Boy Books * Bark, Spike, Bark! * Jungle Trek * The Rugrats and The Zombies * Space Invaders! * Tommy Catches a Cold * Where the Sharks Are * September 1 - The Turkey Who Came to Dinner * October 1 ** All That: Fresh out the Box ** Good Burger 2 Go ** Kenan and Kel: Aw, Here It Goes! ** The Rugrats Movie: The Rugrats Versus the Monkeys ** The Rugrats Movie: Tommy's New Playmate ** The Ultimate Rugrats Fan Book * November 1 - Family and Food and Orange Soda Albums * March 17 - The Best of Nicktoons * March 24 - The Music of Rugrats: A Live Adventure Live tours * February 6 - Rugrats: A Live Adventure begins touring, starting in Wallingford, CT. VHS releases * January 13 ** Hey Arnold!: Love Stinks ** Rocko's Modern Life: Modern Love '' * February 3 ** ''Rugrats: Diapered Duo ** Rugrats: Dr. Tommy Pickles * February 24 - Good Burger * April 7 ** Gullah Gullah Island: Feelings ** Rugrats: Mommy Mania * June 30 ** Blue's Clues: Arts & Crafts ** Blue's Clues: Story Time * July 7 ** Hey Arnold!: Partners ** Rugrats: Angelica Knows Best * September 8 ** Gullah Gullah Island: Christmas ** Little Bear: Good Night, Little Bear Behind the scenes * June - Klasky-Csupo begins production on [[Rugrats in Paris: The Movie|the second Rugrats movie]]. Business * Nick Latino goes online. * March - Nicktoon Studios opens in Burbank, California. * June 1 - Citing competition and advertising problems, Nick shuts down its German service.Rugrats would later resurface on Pro Sieben (and SAT1 in January 2000), while most other Nicktoons find a home on RTL in Germany, and SF2 in Switzerland. * June 6 - The cable industry held its second annual Tune In The Kids And Family week; on June 8th, 29 channels (including Nick), presented a multi-channel simulcast of Take A Moment, a variety special hosted by Melissa Joan Hart that stresses the reasons for the family to watch TV together. * August 10 - Nickelodeon becomes officially available in Brazil, though a Portuguese soundtrack was included on the Latin American version since it was launched in 1996. * Fall - The Aquarius Theater in Hollywood (CA), was remodelled and renamed as "Nickelodeon on Sunset". This venue is the home of live-action Nick series taped in Hollywood, such as All That, The Amanda Show and Taina, as well as some concert specials produced for Nick. * November 5 - Nickelodeon goes on the air in the Philippines. * November 15 - Nickelodeon goes on the air in Japan, Malta, Russia (including the former Soviet republics) and Gabor Csupo's homeland, Hungary. Nickelodeon character debuts * Oh Yeah! Cartoons: Rudy Tabootie, Snap, Reggie Bullnerd, Timmy Turner, Vicky, Cosmo, Wanda, Mr. and Mrs. Turner * Rugrats: Dil Pickles 1998